


Moot Point

by Knightqueen



Series: Resident Evil: Movieverse Tales [2]
Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse), Resident Evil: Afterlife (2010), Resident Evil: Extinction (2007) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, F/M, Gen, Gen Fic, Implied Relationships, Ratings: PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-29 16:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightqueen/pseuds/Knightqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, RE Extinction. Chris and Alice are at a crossroads on the search for food for the Redfield-Oliveira convoy. Chris/Alice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moot Point

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** _"Resident Evil"_ and all things related are property of Capcom, Paul W.S. Anderson and Sony Pictures.

* * *

The lush green surroundings of the quarry were a surreal contrast to the desolate environment of the city, it's skyscrapers still burning in the distance ahead. Alice lowered the scope from her eye and turned to regard the man crouched next to her on the hill. "What do you think?" She rasped. Chris rolled his shoulders as he shook his head. "Strategically speaking, it's a bad idea," He replied. Quirking an eyebrow she slipped her arm through the strap attached the rifle. "And non-strategically speaking?" Alice couldn't help the grin that graced her lips.

"The same," Chris deadpanned, rising from the ground. "If you were looking for a good round of takedown, then by all means, go right ahead into the city. Otherwise, we're better off chancing the woodlands for deer."

Alice folded her arms across her chest. "We don't have a lot of options, Chris," She said. "The city is the best place to find non-perishable goods. _Canned goods_. A couple deer and fish won't last us long, not where we're trying to go."

"I'm aware of this, Alice, but you're talking about strolling into the city populated with almost everything we've been avoiding for the last month and a half. B.O.W.'s that require the kind of ammunition we don't have right now."

Alice scuffed the toe of her boot into the dusty patch of land beneath her feet. "Maybe we won't have to depend on ammunition," Chris caught onto Alice's tentative suggestion immediately and frowned. "Not a chance, Janus," He said, using her real name. "We can't depend on your abilities, not with the way they've been _not_ helping."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Her tone was almost irritable; her cheeks became rosy from the rush of blood to her head.

"Stick to where we know we won't be outnumbered. I- hey, I know it isn't much, but it's better than roaming into the city unprepared," Chris argued. "If we're regrouping with Claire and Carlos' convoy, we need all the ammo we can get. A deer will do us day or three at very the least if they're still outside of Georgia."

Alice said nothing, she cast a wary glance toward the burning city in the distance; they're only real chance for finding food for the convoy (if the undead, B.O.W.'s or city itself didn't kill them). "Hey," Chris' hand cupped her cheek, a sign of affection she normally didn't allow, but for once she let her guard down.

A habit she'd only recently developed since meeting Chris Redfield in Los Angeles. He brushed his thumb across her face. "We're gonna be okay," He says. Alice knows better than to respond to such sentiments, appreciated as they are. In the wake of the global T-virus outbreak, there was little time for hope and even less space for humanity, so to promise things would be "alright", let alone normal, were the kind of promises destined to be broken. For all his strengths, Chris Redfield was no superhero and not even he could back a guarantee like the one he just made to her.

"Whose turn is it to use the crossbow?" She inquired, behaving as if the moment never happened.

Chris hides his disappointment with a well practiced grin. "Mine. Or would you rather-."

"No, I think I'll be the backup this time," Alice interjected with a small smile.

* * *

**(END)**


End file.
